You Can't Always Get What You Want
by SugaKane01
Summary: Spencer wanted Derek for years but gave up hope they could ever be together. When a hurtful comment spurs Spencer to make some changes, Derek sees his friend in a whole new light. But when someone else notices the genius, is it too little too late? SLASH ON INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Someone To Call My Lover

A/N: So I know I have fifty eleven stories I need to be updating/working on, but this idea would not leave me alone. I watched Exit Wounds the other day and realized that right after Morgan's rather harsh (and totally uncool imo) declaration of "I'm not sleeping with Reid" in the very next episode, The Internet Is Forever, Spencer has new hair (delish boy band hair) …and his wardrobe is a little upgraded as well. Then I noticed they show you everyone's first response to his new look, except Derek's. FF to me watching Madea's Family Reunion and after drooling over Boris Kodjoe (if you don't know he is, you must Google cause OMG *flail*) I thought to myself…Derek cannot be the only fine brother in the Virginia/DC area…what if some other sexual chocolate noticed Reid post mini- makeover? The plot bunny ran with it and this fic was born. And yes the title is from the Rolling Stones song.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any other recognizable character contained within the fic**

**Warning: Tiny Spoilers for Broken Mirror, Exit Wounds and The Internet is Forever. Reid may seem OOC to some, but I figure no one is glitter and unicorns 24/7. Sex, Language, Violence (like I write anything else LOL)**

**Someone To Call My Lover**

"I'm _**not **_sleeping with _**Reid!**_"

Six days later and the words and the rejection they signified still stung. Spencer hadn't been able to shake it off and let it go and he couldn't quite figure out why. It wasn't as if the words were new and he wasn't used to the sentiment behind them after all, he'd heard variations of the theme his entire life. Spencer had always the odd man out: too young, too small, too smart, too different, too _something _to welcome, let alone wanted by those around him. The insecurity, isolation and hard taught lessons in emotional self preservation that had shaped his childhood had followed him to Caltech and even to the FBI. College and the academy had offered more of the same: people more than willing to take advantage of him intellectually but wanted nothing to do with him emotionally, the ever easy target for practical jokes or supposedly harmless one liner, and the occasional physical assault.

Spencer had resigned himself to the lonely life of a misunderstood genius, but then came the BAU and suddenly Spencer wasn't quite so misunderstood and he was far from lonely. Spencer had come to the FBI looking for a purpose and somehow had ended up finding a family. Even though, like every family, they had suffered losses and gained new members along the way, the core values and protective dynamics never wavered and over the years Spencer found that the BAU was not just the place he worked, but it was the place he belonged.

JJ, Emily, and Penelope were like his sisters, beautiful and bright, quick and happy, always there to talk to and hang out with, ready to defend or protect him if anyone dare speak ill of him in their presence. Rossi was like his uncle with the "reputation" who had moved home after a long absence. He treated Spencer differently than the rest of the team, perhaps because he missed all of Spencer's growing pains and saw Spencer as the man he was as opposed to the child he'd been. Rossi was steady, dependable, always ready to provide support should Spencer need it, praise should he deserve it and censure should the occasion call for it. Hotch was the older brother he looked up to and hero worshipped. Hotch was handsome, accomplished, ambitious, principled and capable. Spencer had spent his first few years in the BAU convinced there was nothing that Hotch couldn't do and do well; he became the benchmark by which Spencer measured himself. He was the boss, but he never misused or abused his authority. He proved himself the protective older brother when he went against his personal principles and his oath of office to cover for Spencer when he was going through his dilaudid addiction and in effect put his very career on the line to protect Spencer's. Even though it hurt to think of Gideon, the father he'd lost, and Elle whom he supposed was the black sheep of their unorthodox flock, they were still family and Spencer still held them in heart.

The only wrinkle in the "BAU as family analogy" was that his feelings for Derek Morgan were in no way familial. Spencer didn't think of Derek as an uncle or a brother or a second cousin twice removed. No, Spencer's thoughts of Derek were far too illicit and explicit for anything like that.

Derek was gorgeous: Cocoa colored skin stretched taunt against well defined muscle. Chocolate brown eyes that always twinkled with mischief, a smile designed to simultaneously stop traffic and melt hearts. Derek took tall, dark and handsome to all new heights and if his looks were enough to get him through the door, his personality was what kept him in the room. He was charismatic, cool and confident, always quick with a joke or amusing story and had the ability to set those around him at ease. He was intelligent, ambitious, heroic and loyal. Derek was the embodiment of Spencer's every fantasy and wet dream and Spencer had been hopelessly, helplessly in love with him since his second week in the BAU.

Spencer winced when he remembered his stuttering, blushing confession of said helpless love. It had been just after Derek had taken a taser shot by an UnSub who had become obsessed with the twin daughters of a U.S. District Attorney. Spencer had been worried about Derek and gone to see him the next day. After making their way through the requisite small talk and the Chinese food Spencer had brought along, he'd turned to Derek and placed a quick, tiny kiss on his cheek.

"_Reid…Kid, look you're a great guy and I care about you but this right here, this can't happen. It's not that…there's anything wrong with you it's just that right now-"_

"_It's ok Derek, I –I I'm so sorry. You don't have to explain. I shouldn't have come and –_

"_Reid…Kid let me expla-"_

"_Just forget I came. Forget I…bye."_

"_REID. Kid wait, Spencer!"_

Spencer had practically run from the apartment. Derek had, after a couple of attempts to clear the air, mercifully let the matter drop and they'd eventually moved past it, forging a bond that stood out even amongst their tight knit team. Spencer had, over time, managed to relegate his feelings for Derek to one small, dark, well hidden corner of his heart and had, for the most part, gotten over the rejection and subsequent hurt feelings.

Until Alaska and Derek's comment, said with such vitriol and in front of everyone, ripped the scab right off the wound. And there was his answer…it wasn't the words, it was that they'd come from Derek. Derek had rejected him again, and this time publicly and viciously. Spencer knew it wasn't because they were both men, Derek's bisexuality was an open secret on the team. Derek hadn't objected to the principle, he had objected to Spencer and Spencer didn't understand why. He stood and studied himself in the mirror, trying to figure out what it was about him that was so unappealing.

He knew Derek enjoyed spending time with him. They were constantly spending time together off the clock, going to movies, trying out new restaurants, or dragging one another to their preferred haunts. They had frequent movie nights at each other's residences, often resulting in impromptu sleepovers and had even split their last vacation between Vegas and Chicago, sharing the places and people that were important to each other in their youth. He had to assume that Derek wouldn't spend all time with him if he didn't find his personality pleasing.

He wondered if it were a matter of physical attraction. Even though everyone knew Derek was bisexual, no one had ever actually seen him with a guy. Perhaps physically, Spencer wasn't his time. He scrutinized his reflection, wondering what Derek saw when he looked at him. He had been told on a number of occasions that he had "pretty eyes". They were hazel, with soft flecks of green, honey and gold scattered throughout and framed by long lashes. Although it was meant to be derisive he'd been told by more than one UnSub that he had a "pretty mouth", and he supposed he did. His lips were soft, lush and full and his teeth were nice, even and gleaming white. He knew he had good bone structure, sharp jaw line, a tiny cleft in his chin, and slight dimples in his cheeks. He was tall but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing, he didn't suffer from gigantism, he was merely tall. His skin was pale, but it was smooth and while he had a few scars as a result of the job, none were disfiguring. He had to admit that while he was probably a little too slender, thanks to his FBI training he did have muscle tone, these days he was built more like a swimmer than a pipe cleaner. All in all, Spencer supposed he wasn't an all together bad batch of genetic material.

So if wasn't the package, perhaps it was the packaging. He crinkled his nose as he realized that more than one person had commented that his style was visually unappealing and Rossi and Hotch's "suggestions" that he cut his hair were coming with ever increasing frequency. He fingered the chestnut strands and decided they were right, after all, it was touching the tops of his shoulders now and that was hardly standard FBI fare. Perhaps a change was in order.

* * *

><p>Derek took a look around the table and wondered why their resident genius was late for the briefing. Spencer was never late and it had Derek a bit worried. Truth be told, he had been a bit worried about him all week. Spencer had been a little distant, a little guarded and closed off ever since their case in Alaska, and the comment he'd made.<p>

He sighed and shifted in his seat. He'd meant to apologize to Spencer, explain that he hadn't meant things the way they sounded but then Penelope had stumbled onto a murder scene and Derek's priority had shifted to helping the tech analyst through her trauma. He hadn't gotten a chance to speak to Spencer after that because things had gotten so crazy and Spencer had pretty much glued himself to Hotch or Rossi, avoiding almost all contact with Derek and then when they'd gotten home he'd pulled a Houdini, disappearing from the building before Derek had gotten the chance to offer him a ride home. He hadn't returned any of Derek's calls and hadn't been home when he'd dropped by yesterday and now he was late. His curiosity was creeping up on concern when JJ suddenly stopped speaking and Penelope gasped.

"Well, hello." JJ remarked, smiling appreciatively at a newly arrived Dr. Spencer Reid. Derek followed her line of sight and felt a flood of heat go through him and electric tingle down his spine when he saw what had sparked her reaction.

Spencer looked…he looked like temptation personified. He'd forgone his usual cardigan and sweater vest and opted for an indigo colored button down and a pair of black slacks. The combination emphasized the lean lines of his body and played beautifully against his pale skin. The new clothes would have been enough to catch everyone's attention but what had them all momentarily stunned was his new hair style. He'd had it cut so that and its natural curl pattern created lush waves of silk that were gently tousled and slightly messy, as if someone had been running their fingers through it and made Derek think of Spencer, flushed with passion, spread out and aching for him while he played with the silken strands and thrust into his lithe body.

Spencer quirked a small smile when he realized that his team members had, probably for the first time, noticed his appearance as something other than "geeky". He slid into the seat next to Hotch and pretended to be oblivious to their reactions. Penelope openly gaped while Rossi gave him a slightly puzzled, somewhat shocked look, Emily's eyes darted around the table taking in everyone else's responses, Derek and Hotch were both staring, Hotch clearly wondering what had brought about the change while Derek's gaze held something that Spencer couldn't quite place. After a few moments Hotch covered his shock and eased the tension with a mild tease about Spencer joining a boy band and the team got down to business.

* * *

><p>Spencer sat staring at the drink in front of him trying to figure out why he was a bar and if drinking was really the best thing for him to do in his current mindset. The team had just gotten back from Idaho and while he was glad they'd wrapped the case up relatively quickly, having to sit by helplessly and watch Robert Johnson murder Allison Kittridge had resurrected the ghosts of Georgia and set Spencer on edge. Of course, he thought bitterly, no one had really noticed. They had all, Derek in particular, spent what little they time they had when they weren't working the case holding Garcia's hand, and had now dragged Spencer out to The Auld Dubliner, very bar where he'd spent what was quite possibly his last "normal" night out…before Georgia, before Tobias, before dilaudid. And Derek was still treating Garcia with extra TLC. After an hour and a half of flirting and emotional hand holding, Spencer had more than his fill of Baby Girl and Chocolate Thunder thank you very much and had retreated to the bar in search of some peace.<p>

He wished it didn't bother him so much that everyone was circling the wagons around Garcia. He knew if he bothered to talk to any of them, tell them about the burning beneath his skin that kept calling for a needle they'd be there for him no questions asked. He just…didn't want to have to ask. And the fact that Derek was being so…attentive to Penelope, even though Kevin was right there was just too much for Spencer. It was too soon after Alaska for him to be reminded where Derek's loyalties lay. Spencer glanced back over at the table and noticed Derek put a hand over Penelope's and said something encouraging when a sad look crossed her face. Spencer felt his stomach tighten. He, a former addict was sitting alone in a _bar_ with a _drink _in front of him and Derek was in the corner holding Penelope's hand._ As if she were the one who had her torture and degradation captured on film for posterity. As if she knew what it was like to have the last moments of your life captured on film and screened as if it were a Pay Per View event_. Spencer thought darkly, then sighed heavily and laid his head on the bar. He knew he was far gone if he was allowing his bad memories and latent feelings for Derek to make him resentful of _Garcia _who he absolutely adored and usually would begrudge nothing. He closed his eyes and groaned. He clearly needed to leave, maybe catch a meeting or call his sponsor. He just had to get the hell out of this bar and away from Derek and Penelope before he lost what little control he had left.

"Aww c'mon now, it can't be that bad." A rich, deep voice pulled Spencer out of his thoughts. He raised his head and saw that the seat next to him had been taken.

"You have no idea." Spencer mumbled.

"That's true enough…how about you enlighten me." The man returned easily.

Spencer straightened up and took a good look at his companion. He was dressed casually in a tight, cerulean long sleeved t-shirt and jeans. He was wearing motorcycle boots and had a black leather jacket slung over his seat, and Spencer suspected from the scruff on the boots that they weren't just for fashion, that his companion actually did have a bike. His skin was a luxurious butterscotch shade and pulled tightly across the muscles of his well defined chest and biceps. He had an easy, bright white smile, smooth bald head, meticulous beard and his coffee colored eyes sparkled with amusement and interest.

"Do I pass inspection?" He murmured, giving Spencer a slightly suggestive smile.

"I haven't decided yet, but the initial appraisal seems to be going in your favor." Spencer returned boldly.

"Good to know." The man replied, taking a swig of his beer. "Alexander Devereaux, my friends call me Xander." He offered Spencer his hand.

"Spencer Reid. No ah, affectionately descriptive moniker, I'm afraid. I'm just plain Spencer." He replied shaking Xander's hand.

"So…should I ah, call you Xander?" Spencer asked.

Xander's eyes swept Spencer from top to bottom. "I said my friends call me Xander, and you and I aren't friends yet Spencer" He replied.

Spencer blushed. "Oh …I didn't mean to offend...I ah, "Spencer stammered

"But we should be. Would you like to be my friend Spencer?" Xander smoothly cut across Spencer's attempted apology.

"Wha...um...ok, how do you-"

Spencer barely had the words out of his mouth when he felt a hand go around the back of his neck and tilt his head up. Xander looked into his eyes and waited a beat, giving Spencer a chance to protest or pull away.

Perhaps it was his mood, perhaps it was because Xander was so attractive, or perhaps because he was sort of hoping Derek was watching, but Spencer didn't want to pull away. His tongue darted out and licked his lips and then suddenly, Xander was covering Spencer's lips with his own, a gentle brushing that a sent little sparks of pleasure dancing across his skin and made him unconsciously turn into the kiss and press them closer together. Xander took it as a sign of encouragement and deepened the kiss, licking his way into Spencer's mouth and leaving no spot unexplored as he let his tongue slip, slide and curl around Spencer's.

"Holy hotness Batman!" Garcia squealed as her jaw dropped open. "Oh em gee that is the hottest thing I've ever seen outside of my bedroom." Penelope declared.

"What?" Prentiss and JJ simultaneously demanded, while Hotch and Rossi exchanged quizzical glances and Kevin beamed at the unconscious compliment that had been paid to him.

"Woman, what are you going on about?" Derek asked, giving a small chuckle.

"I'm talking about the boy wonder of the BAU and the intense game of tonsil hockey he's planning over there with the yummiest piece of sexual chocolate I have ever seen." Penelope said, not tearing her eyes off of Reid and Xander as they made out at the bar. "I mean, outside the BAU." She quickly amended looking at Derek.

"Oh my…Reid's got skills." Emily said appreciatively.

"Go Spence." JJ laughed. "He's also got good taste."

"Kid gets a haircut, leaves the cardigans and sweater vests at home and suddenly he's Casanova." Rossi remarked with a bemused smile.

"Has Reid been holding out on us? It's not like him to…well _that _with a stranger." Emily wondered aloud.

"Nuh uh, he's no secret lover. I saw them shake hands, like they were just meeting." Kevin piped up.

"Come on you gossips, give the kid some privacy." Rossi broke in.

"If he wants privacy he should get a room." Prentiss joked back

"From the looks of that he's well on his way." JJ remarked.

Dave shot them all disapproving looks.

"Seems we've run afoul of Uncle Dave," JJ giggled. "What you say we head to back to play darts and gossip in peace?"

As Penelope, JJ, Emily and Kevin moved to the back of the bar chattering excitedly, Dave laughed affectionately, then looked at Hotch, wondering why their fearless leader had been so silent.

Hotch merely shook his head when he made eye contact with Dave. He was less concerned with Reid's out of character bar hook up or the other's speculating than he was with Morgan's response to it.

Derek felt like he'd been dropped in the middle of the Twilight Zone. Spencer was across the room, practically bent backwards over the bar with some guy kissing him senseless and Spencer was kissing back with equal fervor.

Derek's gut twisted and his jaw clenched. Who was this guy _touching _Spencer and why was Spencer allowing it? Spencer didn't let strangers touch him. He went out of his way to avoid shaking hands and was constantly ducking even the most casual of physical contact. Truth be told, the only people Derek could remember that touched Spencer on what could be considered a consistent basis were him and Hotch. Spencer Reid defended his personal space bubble like a maiden defended her virtue.

Spencer also avoided making any kind of a spectacle and being the center of attention. Unless it was related to facts, figures or brilliant, case breaking deductions, Spencer was content to remain in the background. He sure as hell didn't make out in the middle of crowded bars! He was too self conscious to get out on the floor and dance, let alone provide the kind of floorshow that was going on now. Derek grew more and more uncomfortable and more and more angry, although he didn't want to look too closely at why he was angry. He decided there was no way Spencer was comfortable with some random guy practically molesting him in public. He had to be drunk or…the guy had roofied him or something, but whatever was going on Derek was going to put a stop to it.

As Derek rose to make his way over to bar and get that guy off of Spencer he felt a hand close over his wrist. "He's not drunk and as far as I can tell he wasn't drugged." Hotch said quietly, as if he'd been reading Derek's thoughts. "I doubt that he needs, or more importantly, _wants_ to be rescued."

"How do you know?" Derek demanded in a low, harsh tone.

"Because I've been keeping an eye on him since we got here. Reid, at a bar, actually ordering a drink…I don't think I have to explain to you why I was watching over him." Hotch replied evenly. "His drink is still sitting untouched and the guy came over well after Reid had already ordered it and he's clearly enjoying himself." Hotch replied.

Morgan was torn. Of course Hotch had kept an eye on Spencer; he watches after all of them. If Hotch said Spencer wasn't drunk or drugged then he probably wasn't but that didn't stop Morgan from wanting to intervene. His reasons why though, were becoming less and less clear.

He glanced back over and the guy had one hand on Spencer's thigh and it was slowly creeping upwards. "I'm just gonna go introduce myself, Hotch." He said shaking off Hotch's hand and making his way over to the two men.

"So," Dave asked Hotch as he watched Derek leave, "Think he's finally figured it out?"

Hotch shook his head. "He claims he's simply going to introduce himself."

"Well that can't be good." Dave drawled.

"Nope." Hotch agreed, taking a drink of his beer.

"So," Dave sighed, "I pay the bail, you represent him at trial?"

Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose and prayed it wouldn't come to that.

Spencer felt like he was sinking down into a pool of warm honey. Kissing Xander was hot and sweet and made Spencer dizzy, weak and needy. When Xander finally broke away Spencer saw that his eyes had darkened and they glittered with lust.

"Do I get to call you Xander now?" Spencer asked breathlessly.

"Baby, you can call me whatever you want," Xander nipped at Spencer's bottom lip, "but by the end of the night I'm pretty sure you'll mostly just be calling me God…maybe even daddy if you kink that way." He smiled against Spencer's lips and kissed him again.

Before Spencer had a chance to react he felt a familiar presence behind him. He didn't even have to turn around to know it was Derek. Preparing himself to be relentlessly teased he turned around and was promptly stunned by what he saw in the older profiler's eyes.

Derek was furious. The snippet of conversation he'd overheard between Spencer and Xander had him fuming. Who did this guy think he was? _Game recognizes game_, Derek thought to himself. This cat was clearly some sort of player who'd figured Spencer for an easy mark. Well he was in for a rude awakening.

"Wanna introduce me to your _friend_, Pretty Boy?" Derek said, not wanting to examine too closely why he used such an intimate nick name as opposed to Reid or even Spencer.

Xander chuckled and arched his eyebrows at Spencer. "So you don't have an affectionately descriptive moniker, huh Spencer?" He gently teased before turning to Derek "Now, who might you be?" There was a slight challenge in his voice as one of his hands crept up Spencer's spine to rest on the back of his neck.

_The guy's whose gonna be kicking your ass in about five seconds if you don't keep your hands to yourself,_ Derek thought. "Supervisory Special Agent, Derek Morgan." Derek introduced himself using his professional title.

Spencer felt a flush staining his cheeks. Derek was being deliberating intimidating to Xander. He hadn't stopped glaring at the man since he'd come over and he'd used an overly affectionate greeting for Spencer. If he didn't know better he'd say that Derek was acting like a jealous lover, but Spencer knew that was out of the question so the only other explanation was that he'd decided that his "little brother" needed rescuing like some damsel in distress. Spencer felt a flash of annoyance rise up in him; Morgan had basically ignored him when he actually _had _needed someone to talk to and was now trying to chase off the only good thing that had come out of the evening.

"It's nice to meet you, _Supervisory Special Agent _Derek Morgan." He smirked before extending his hand. "So you're FBI like Spencer here."

Spencer's head whipped around and he stared wide eyed at Xander. He hadn't told him he worked for the FBI so how did he know?

Xander read the question in his eyes and laughed. "Spencer…you're in a cop bar near Quantico. You're either Federal, local or have a thing for guys in uniform. Your boy here," he nodded toward Derek, "threw out the Supervisory Special Agent tag, add that to the Government Issue cell phone you're rocking, and it's a pretty safe bet you're FBI."

Before Spencer could respond, Derek spoke again. "So you know who I am, and you know we're FBI, but _I_ still don't know who _you_ are."

"No…_you _don't do you." Xander smiled, clearly enjoying Derek's obvious annoyance.

"Derek-"Spencer started to speak but Xander cut him off.

"Special Agent Alexander Devereaux, NCIS." He introduced himself to Derek, taking a card out of his wallet, and handing it over. "I assume you're either a really good friend, an ex, or a wanna be. You take that and have me vetted to your hearts content. "

"A wanna be?" Derek cut in hotly, gripping the business card tightly. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"I mean exactly what I said. If you're not just looking out for your boy, which I can understand cause he does have that whole Babe in the Woods type vibe to him, then you're either an ex and not too happy to see him moving on or you're a wanna be. You "wanna be" me right now, cause you "wanna be" the guy about to _take him_…home" Xander shrugged, dragging his fingertips lightly up and down Spencer's side.

Spencer's jaw dropped and Derek's fist clenched. Derek wanted desperately to swing at Xander but the other man had strategically placed Spencer in between the two of them.

"Reid!" Derek bellowed. "You aren't really leaving here with this jackass, are you?"

Several people turned to look at them curiously and Spencer blushed. "Keep your voice down!" He whispered harshly.

"Yeah Derek, keep your voice down. You're embarrassing Spencer. Although," he leaned down to whisper in Spencer's ear loudly enough for Derek to overhear, "You are awfully _pretty _when you blush."

"Stop baiting him." Spencer angrily snapped over his shoulder to Xander. "Derek, I-"

"You know what Reid, do whatever the hell want. It's none of my business and I don't even care." Derek spat out in frustration. He stalked away, leaving Spencer completely confused.

"Your ex has serious anger management issues, Spencer." Xander remarked. The pair watched as Derek was instantly pounced on by a scantily clad young woman who led him over to a dark corner and proceeded to hang all over him.

Spencer's heart fell at the sight and he realized he'd been hoping Derek's reaction had been because he was jealous. Being faced in irrefutable evidence that Derek was not, as Xander had thought, a "wanna be", at least not when it came to Spencer, he turned his attention back to Xander.

"He's not my ex, he's a friend and a co-worker, and before this debacle he was my ride home. You, you're a guy I've known half an hour and just behaved like a complete ass." He snapped.

Xander's eyebrows rose and he said nothing for several moments, then looked at Spencer and nodded. "I suppose I did kinda, behave like an ass I mean. Truth is, the way he stormed over here acting as if you were his personal property struck a nerve. I've had my eye on you since you guys came in here tonight and you obviously weren't having a good time and your boy couldn't be bothered to check on you then…but the minute you start enjoying yourself he goes all Supervisory Special Agent Alpha Male. Personally I think he was out of line, but he's clearly someone important to you so I apologize if I embarrassed you or you feel I was out of line." His voice dropped and took on a seductive timbre, "Don't worry, if he's too pissed to take you home I'll make sure you get there safely…but I'd rather you let me take you back to my place so we can kiss and make up?"

Spencer's eyes slid back across the bar to where Derek was engaged in a rather enthusiastic make out session with the woman who intercepted him earlier. The pair rose and made their way to the door, Derek not even stopping to acknowledge Spencer. Spencer tapped down the bloom of pain that caused him and decided if Derek was going to hook up with someone, then so could he.

"Depends." Spencer responded.

"On?"

Spencer took a deep breath to steady his nerves. "Whether you taste as good as you look." He said, feeling slightly ridiculous and more than a little nervous.

Xander gave a throaty chuckle, reached across Spencer to grab his leather jacket off the back of his chair and then gave Spencer a look that left no doubt that he was mentally undressing the genius. "Why don't you find out for yourself and tell me in the morning?" He whispered before kissing Spencer again.

When they broke apart Xander cradled Spencer's face in his hands for a few seconds before asking if he was ready to go. Spencer nodded and grabbed his messenger bag and followed Xander out of the club. He stopped short when he saw his bike.

"So…the boots and the jacked aren't just for show." Spencer said.

"Nah…bonafied, certified member of the DC Stunnaz." He smirked at Spencer before asking him, "You scared of the bike Mr. FBI?"

Spencer raised his eyebrow. "Motorcycles have a higher fatality rate per unit of distance travelled when compared with automobiles. In fact, if you compare the per vehicle mile travelled the risk of a motorcyclist being involved in a fatal crash is 35 percent greater than in a passenger car and some international studies have reported that motorcycles have 16 times the rate of serious injuries per 100 million vehicle kilometers…" Spencer trailed off when he noticed the amused look on Xander's face. "I mean, ah…I'm cautious but not afraid. My level of fear is directly proportionate to your ability and you seem reasonably proficient."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Xander replied, holding out a helmet to Spencer.

Spencer hesitated for a few moments before slipping it on, climbing onto the back of Xander's bike and letting him carry him off into the night.

* * *

><p>Derek had known it was a bad idea the moment he let the busty brunette lead him off into a dark corner of the bar but he'd been frustrated, angry and looking for an outlet.<p>

Now he found himself at some random woman's house whose name he couldn't even remember, pinning her up against the door and kissing her with skill and precision, but not passion and want. His body was with her, but his mind was a million miles away. Derek tried to shake loose the memory of Spencer, hands fisted in Xander's shirt, mouth parted under his, kissing him with abandon for the entire bar to see. He'd never known Spencer could be that wanton or that openly sexual…he'd thought Spencer too young, too inexperienced and too introverted to be capable of something like that. In truth, that had been part of why he'd turned Spencer down all those years ago. Spencer had been a kid who'd barely experienced life outside of a classroom...or that's what Derek had thought at the time. He hadn't known about his mother, or his father or the bullying and Spencer hadn't known about Carl Buford or the gangs or any of Derek's secrets. They had just been getting to know each other and Derek hadn't seen Spencer as a potential bed mate or boyfriend and was sure any attempt at dating would end in disaster. He'd been sure he'd done the right thing, even though over the years; as Spencer came into his own he experienced a twinge of doubt every now and again.

Lately though, he'd not only been doubting he'd done the right thing, but outright regretting it. Ever since he'd changed his look, Derek had been assaulted with fantasies of and desire for Dr. Spencer Reid. His intense reaction had made him examine some of his actions towards Spencer; such as spending vacations together, and had him wondering when his protective instincts concerning the young doctor had become something more than merely watching out for a friend. His growing attraction and preoccupation with Spencer was made all the worse by the fact that if he'd just opened his eyes and seen what was in front of him Spencer could have been his years ago, instead of hooking up with some jackass that couldn't possibly know how special he was.

The picture of Xander taunting him about _taking_ Spencer flashed in head. He growled, and returned to kissing his partner with renewed vigor. His mouth massaged her lips, biting and sucking on the lower one before moving on to her neck, shoulder and collarbone and finally, pulling her shirt up and off to mouth her breast.

Her hands flew to undo his belt and unzip his pants and eagerly wrapped cool fingers around his erection. She stroked him, moaning loudly in his ear and telling him how big he was. Derek pushed her skirt down and skimmed his hands up her thighs and then back down, dragging her panties with them. He caressed her hips and ran his hands over her breasts, trying to lose himself in her lush curves…curves Spencer didn't have. She wrapped a leg around his waist and writhed up against him and the movement was enough to bring Derek back from the brink long enough to remember he needed a condom.

She smiled and slid from underneath him as he fumbled to retrieve the condom from his wallet, which was tangled up somewhere in his pants. He eventually found it and she led him over to the couch and as Derek rolled the latex sheath over his erection she spread her legs and ran her hands over his hips and up his spine. She moaned and arched when he slid inside. Derek mouthed one of her breasts, his tongue and teeth tormenting her nipple to a hardened peak. She writhed underneath him as he began to thrust. She gripped Derek's biceps and urged Derek to go harder, deeper, faster.

Derek concentrated on her moans, her bouncing breasts, her feather light touches and the dampness between her thighs and tried desperately to clear his mind of hazel eyed genius's with sinfully elegant hands and honey colored curls. His hips moved at a bruising, almost punishing pace and he drove into her with long, deep strokes. He felt the tell tale signs in her body that her orgasm was imminent and he moved on pure instinct, angling his thrust to hit her most sensitive spot. She wrapped her legs around his hips and bucked off the sofa, as she came, calling out "Darren" as she did. Derek didn't care what she called him, he just wanted to reach his release so he could get the hell out of dodge and a few moments later he did.

Derek broke land speed records getting dressed and getting out of there. After he'd checked on Clooney and showered, he lay awake staring at the ceiling. What had begun in diversion had ended in revelation: Xander was right, he was a "wanna be" He wanted to be with Spencer. He wanted to be the one touching him, tasting him, fucking him. But he wanted more than that. He wanted Sunday morning crossword puzzles and arguments over whether to watch SportsCenter or Dr. Who. He wanted to hear Spencer explain chaos theory to him and pretend to understand what he was talking about and he wanted to watch Spencer pretend to humor him when he ranted about Northwestern's ranking in the BCS. He wanted to spend his nights making Spencer moan and his days making Spencer happy. He wanted what he'd given up years ago and he'd wanted it for longer than he'd been willing to admit. Derek knew exactly who and what he wanted.

The only thing Derek didn't know was whether or not he had figured it out too little, too late.

* * *

><p>"Wait, so you graduated high school at 12?" Xander asked Spencer, his face showing his disbelief.<p>

After arriving at Xander's condo, he and Spencer had settled in on the couch with cups of coffee and started getting to know one another. When Xander had bragged about graduating at sixteen, Spencer had smirked and informed him he'd beaten him by four years.

Spencer shrugged. "I ah…I was a bit of a prodigy yeah."

"No way man." Xander crossed his arms. "No way you have three doctorates, two bachelor degrees and graduated high school at 12. I call shenanigans."

Spencer rolled his eyes. "I admit it's unusual but I assure you its all true."

"Don't get me wrong, anyone who talks to you for five minutes can tell that you're intelligent, you definitely throw out the genius vibe, but c'mon man, you're pulling my leg." Xander insisted.

"Wanna bet?" Spencer asked

"You're on." Xander fixed a heated gaze on Spencer and lowered his voice, "You prove it to me and I'll spend the entire night doing anything you want me to."

Spencer's mouth went dry. "And uh…if I don't."

Xander smiled. "Then you spend the entire night doing anything I want you to."

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "That sounds like you win either way." He pointed out.

"Yeah, but according to you, I'm making a sucker's bet so really, it's totally fair." Xander reasoned.

Spencer laughed. "Fine, you're on."

"So how you plan on proving it?" Xander asked.

Spencer reached into his wallet and removed one his business cards.

"Ah no man, anyone can fake a business card. When I was NYPD, I once busted a guy running a high end custom car chop shop who found his potential victims by posing as a broker. He had business cards too." Xander smirked.

Spencer scoffed and thought for a moment. "Do you have a computer?" Spencer asked finally.

Xander grinned. "Dude, it's a Dell."

Spencer gave him a blank look and Xander shook his head. "Yeah genius, it's in the bedroom."

As he followed the other man into his bedroom, Spencer felt the butterflies in his stomach flutter to life. Before he could get too anxious, Xander turned to him and pointed.

"There you go, alleged Dr. Dr. Dr. Spencer Reid"

Spencer sat down, googled his name and then leaned back. Suddenly dozens of links popped up detailing his time at Caltech, his career with the FBI and his appointment to the BAU. Xander quickly skimmed the articles then shook his head.

"You were right." He spun Spencer around in the chair.

"Of course I was. I know my own academic history." Spencer replied.

"No… that's not what I was talking about, Spencer." Xander slowly returned.

"Then what are you talking about?" Spencer asked confusion etched into his features.

Xander dropped to knees in front of Spencer. He took his hands, and placed them on Spencer's thighs, and moved them apart and slid into the space between. Xander's hands played over the leather of Spencer's belt before slowly undoing the buckle. "You were right when you said either way, I win." He murmured before freeing Spencer's belt from his pant loops and unzipping the slacks.

"I...you don't ah. This is...pleasant but I wouldn't expect you to ah..." Spencer began to babble.

"If you expected it, you wouldn't get it." Xander murmured. "Spencer, tell me you don't want this, and I'll back off and take you home no questions asked. But I want you to know, I want this and if you stay, I promise you'll enjoy yourself."

Spencer had already been half hard in anticipation and Xander's naughty promise only made him all the more excited. "I would um, I'd like to stay." Spencer whispered.

"I'm glad." Xander replied.

He leaned up and captured Spencer's mouth in a long, languid kiss that grew in passion and intensity. Xander pushed Spencer's pants down, taking his boxers with him. One hand found his erection while the other fondled his balls. He caressed Spencer's cock until he was fully hard and weeping.

Xander ran his tongue across the slit, then curled his tongue around the head and began to suck. Spencer moaned and leaned back into his seat, trying to keep his hips from bucking. He gripped the sides of the chair, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Xander hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head up and down Spencer's length. Spencer groaned and a nearly incoherent stream of begging began falling from his lips. Xander merely increased his pace and took more of Spencer's member, until every inch disappeared down his throat and Spencer couldn't stop his hips from jerking forward and placing a hand tentatively at the back of Xander's head, before quickly withdrawing it.

"Mmm baby, it's ok. You can touch me Spencer." Xander said as he pulled up and off Spencer's cock. He then waited until Spencer put his hands back around his head before continuing to pleasure Spencer.

Spencer was lost in the sensations that Xander's talented mouth were creating. He didn't think he'd be able to hold out much longer and tried to warn Xander but the other man just held him down and kept using his tongue and lips and hands to wrench curses and pleas and grunts of pleasure from Spencer then added the vibrations by humming. He kept it up until Spencer was finally swept over the edge and he came with a strangled cry. Xander closed his lips around Spencer's manhood and sucked down his release, and then licked his cock clean.

"You ok?" Xander asked him

"I…yes." Spencer replied, unable to form any more complex answers.

Xander laughed, got up off his knees, pulled Spencer to feet and began to undress him. He pushed his jacket off his shoulders and undid the buttons on his dress shirt slowly, as if he were unwrapping a present. Spencer's hands found the bottom of Xander's t-shirt and pulled it up and over his head to reveal his muscular frame. He arched an eyebrow when he saw that Xander had nipple piercings and intricate Chinese lettering tattooed down his right side, but before he could ask about them, Xander had his teeth and tongue on one of Spencer's nipples and it suddenly didn't seem important anymore.

They nibbled, licked, and teased one another until shoes were toed off, pants and boxers were discarded and they were skin to skin. Spencer whimpered when Xander's hands palmed his ass and lifted him up. He wrapped his legs around Xander's waist as the other man carried them the few steps to the bed.

Xander settled himself over Spencer, kissing him deeply, running his hands over every inch of alabaster skin. They touched and teased one another, exchanging kisses and bites until their lips were swollen and they had each memorized the taste of the other. Xander used his hands, his lips and his tongue to explore Spencer's body and draw out his pleasure. Spencer delighted in every sultry touch and heated gaze, took all that was offered and begged for more.

Eventually Xander reached into his bedside table for a condom and lube. After he rolled on the condom he gently prepared Spencer to take him, first with one slicked finger, then two, then finally a third. When he was satisfied that he wouldn't hurt him and Spencer was ready, he slicked his length and slid inside. Spencer had meant to point out to Xander that if safe sex was his goal maybe he ought to have supplied condoms before the oral sex, but that thought was lost to the tidal wave of pleasure Xander created in his body. He moaned and arched, gasped, pleaded and dragged his nails down Xander's back as the other man moved inside him. Spencer met every roll of Xander's hips and they rode wave after wave of pleasure until he reached its peak. Spencer cried out Xander's name as he climaxed, spilling his seed in hot, sticky bursts. Xander followed soon after, sucking forcefully then biting down hard on Spencer's neck as he came.

Xander lay on top of Spencer for a few moments, eventually sliding off to dispose of the condom and retrieve a warm, wet washcloth from the bathroom. Spencer murmured a soft "Thank you" after Xander cleaned them both off and gathered him into his arms.

"You wanna stay?" Xander asked, running his fingers through Spencer's hair.

Spencer stilled. "Do you want me to?" He asked hesitantly.

"I don't know, I do like my space at night but then again I kinda like how you look in my bed, all sexy and well fucked." Xander joked. He looked down and sensed Spencer's nervous energy and caught the apprehensive look in his eye. "Damn baby, it was a joke…what kind of guys have you been hooking up with? Seriously Spencer, I enjoyed your company tonight and I would like very much if you'd stay."

Spencer relaxed and settled into Xander's embrace. He lay his head on his chest and as he drifted off to sleep with Xander running his fingers through his hair, he couldn't help but wonder where Derek was and feel a bit jealous of the random woman from the bar who had no doubt gotten to know what it felt like to fall asleep in Derek Morgan's arms.

* * *

><p>AN: Before all the M/R shippers form a posse to hunt me down and beat me to death, let me just say I'm not sure if I wanna end it here or not. I think it's a nice, bittersweet, angsty ending…but I also think it could be taken a little further. So you guys tell me what you think. To be…over or not to be over, that is the question, dear readers. And no hitting Xander with a tube sock full of hot nickels…you know you would have taken Dr. Delicious home too!


	2. The Pleasure Principle

A/N: First, thank you so much for the reviews and interest in this story! I'm glad you guys liked it and *I've always wanted to say this* due to popular demand *snickers* the story shall continue. So here's chapter two...hope you enjoy it.

Warnings: Sex, Language

Disclosure: I still don't own Criminal Minds. Stupid network won't share their toys *pouts*

**Chapter Two: The Pleasure Principle**

The next morning found the entire team assembled in the bullpen, anxiously awaiting the appearance of their youngest member.

Hotch was up in his office. To the naked eye, the Unit Chief was going over paperwork, brushing up on case details, making last minute notes for the 9:30 briefing and clicking through his emails. If anyone were truly observing Hotch however, they would have noticed he had kept his office door open, not as a subconscious message that he was available should his team need him, but so that he could hear the ding of the elevator announcing its new arrivals. They would also note that every few minutes Hotch would cast anxious eyes out his window down into the bullpen below, settle on Reid's desk and then flick over to the storm cloud also known as Derek Morgan, pinch the bridge of his nose and sigh.

Rossi was in his office as well, but unlike Hotch he was loathe to stay there. The senior profiler had worn a groove between his office, the break room and the bullpen. As he would saunter over to Prentiss to allegedly ask for "help" or stop outside Hotch's door for "clarification" his gaze would always land on Reid's empty desk before sliding over to Morgan's and then finally looking towards the elevators in anticipation of Reid's arrival.

Prentiss was sneaking what she thought were covert glances at her watch every couple of minutes, noting that while Reid wasn't technically late, he was late by Reid standards. After checking her watch for the fourth time in five minutes she braved a glance over in Morgan's direction, and after taking in the tension and anger in his body language began to wonder if perhaps Reid should take a personal day.

JJ didn't have to leave her office, she only had to leave her door open and she had an unobstructed view of the drama playing out in the bullpen below. She noted that Spence hadn't arrived yet, which was unusual for him and left her slightly worried. After all, Spence wasn't one to hook up and none of them knew anything about the guy he'd left with last night. Her eyes traveled from Spencer's empty desk to Derek's visibly upset form and bit her lip. Derek was angry and an angry Derek was never a good thing. She threw up a quick prayer that they could get through the day without bloodshed.

Garcia was in her den, furiously monitoring the security cameras, looking for any sign of Reid. She had already hacked into the traffic cameras outside the Auld Dubliner, squealed appropriately upon seeing Reid climb onto the back of Xander's bike and tracked the pair as far as the video feeds would allow. She had also "accidently" run Xander's plates and "happened" to do a background check. Alexander Devereaux seemed like a stand up guy. She clicked her feed back over to the bullpen and paused when she took in the sight of her Chocolate Adonis. Derek had come to work in a foul mood and Reid's absence had only made it worse. She sighed and wished there was something she could do to help her friend. She had long suspected Derek's feelings for her Junior G-Man had grown past friendship; she'd even attempted to broach the subject of the two dating with Derek when they were in Alaska, but he had shot it down immediately, stating that Reid was not his type and he wasn't the least bit interested. As she watched him practically rip Anderson's head off for giving him the wrong file, Penelope frowned. "Denial ain't just a river in Egypt, buddy." She mumbled.

Despite a night spent tossing and turning, Derek had started the morning off determined to concentrate on work and be professional. After Derek had rejected him all those years ago Spencer had somehow managed to put his feelings aside and not let it interfere with his ability to do his job or be Derek's friend. Derek was confident he could do the same. Just because he now realized that he had feelings for Spencer didn't mean anything had to change. He would apologize to Spencer for his behavior, Spencer would accept and they'd go back to normal, or as normal as they could be given Derek's feelings.

That confidence had lasted until he stepped into the building and realized Spencer wasn't there. Spencer was ALWAYS there before the rest of the team. The running joke was that he and Hotch were in a competition to see who could log the most hours at the BAU. The fact that Spencer wasn't there, especially in light of what he'd been doing when Derek left the bar, instantly killed any hope Derek had of maintaining a professional demeanor. As the minutes crept by and Spencer didn't appear, Derek felt his jealousy turn into anger and his anger into rage.

He decided to get an early start to the day but that turned out to be a disaster. He'd already gone off on a temp in HR for emailing him the wrong forms and the mail guy for calling him "Darren" and sent Anderson scurrying off to parts unknown for giving him the wrong file. Derek was officially in a foul mood and it didn't help that every time he looked over at Spencer's empty desk his imagination conjured up all kinds of explanations for his lateness…and all of those reasons involved Spencer in Alexander's bed.

When the clock struck eight on the dot and Spencer still hadn't arrived, Derek rose to his feet, intent on heading down to Garcia's and having her pull up any and everything she could find on Alexander, including an address. Derek would go over there and yank Spencer out of the other man's bed if need be. And if, in the process he had to smash Alexander's face in…well that was just collateral damage.

* * *

><p>Spencer woke up to the feeling of a hot, wet mouth sliding up and down on his cock. He was pulled out of the hazy fog of a dreamless sleep straight into a fantasy of a morning after. A groan was torn out of him as the warm tongue lapped around the head of his member and gentle hands began to slide along the base.<p>

Spencer opened his eyes long enough to look down and see Xander smirking up at him. He opened his mouth to say good morning, but Xander sucked him back down and adding a twisting motion with his hands and gentle hum that made Spencer practically purr in pleasure and buck his hips. At the sound Xander's hands gripped both of Spencer's hips and held him down to mattress. He increased the suction and set up a rhythm between his bobbing head and his hand that soon had Spencer fisting the sheets, babbling incoherently and begging for release. Xander gently rolled Spencer's balls in hand and swirled his tongue around the head of Spencer's cock before deep throating it. After a few moments Spencer found his release.

Spencer's breath was uneven and shaky as he came back down to earth. He was vaguely aware that Xander was gathering him to him. "Good Morning, Dr. Reid." He murmured.

Spencer flushed and laid his head on Xander's chest. "Good Morning. That was ah…preferable to an alarm clock."

Xander laughed. "I should hope so." He rolled Spencer onto his back and leaned over him. "What do you say we make it a great morning?" He whispered, kissing Spencer. He reached over and rooted around in his nightstand, coming out with a silk bondage rope, a bottle of lube and a packet of condoms.

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Am I going to end up in a case file?" He joked.

Xander kissed Spencer on the temple "Don't profile the naughty drawer, Spencer." He teased, then grabbed his hips and rolled them over until Spencer was straddling him. "Besides, who said the rope is for you?"

Spencer's mouth went dry and his cock jerked to attention.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you drink that swill." Spencer said an hour later, perched at Xander's kitchen island, wrinkling his nose, not bothering to hide his disgust.<p>

"It's coffee, Spencer. It's pretty much all the same."

Spencer couldn't have been more offended if Xander had called his mother a harlot. "That is…a completely baseless accusation that can only come from a limited knowledge of the subject matter. Coffee is one of the most valuable primary products in world trade and has often been second in value only to oil as a source of foreign exchange to producing countries. It's crucial to both the economies and politics of many developing countries and the cultivation, processing, trading, transport-"

"Okay, Okay…coffee is of the upmost importance and I'll pick a better brand from now on." Xander held up his hands in surrender.

Spencer flushed. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"Don't mention it. Just remember I let you get away with that should we ever get on the subject on Sprite versus 7Up."

"There's a difference?" Spencer said absently, skimming the paper.

Xander spun Spencer around on the bar stool. "Spencer. I like you. But if you ever bring 7Up into my house I will shoot you on sight."

"I happen to find the taste of 7Up rather refreshing." Spencer remarked, biting on the inside of his cheek to hold in his laughter and noting that Xander had just implied that Spencer would be back in his house at some point.

"Spencer, I'm gonna ask you to refrain from using that kind of language in my house." Xander said.

"What? I find the lemon lime taste rather pleasing." Spencer needled.

"Spencer, why are you trying to hurt me?" Xander whined.

Spencer couldn't contain his laughter anymore. "I can't believe you're freaking out over _carbonated beverages_."

"Says the guy who had a heart attack over _coffee_." Xander fired back. They sat in silence, sharing the paper and eating breakfast until Xander finally spoke. "Spencer, where do you want to go from here?"

Spencer didn't look up from his paper. "I had assumed that sometime within the next ten to fifteen minutes we'd be leaving for work." He replied

Xander laughed. "Spencer, I meant what do you want to happen with us?"

Spencer put down the paper. "I ah…hadn't actually given it much thought. Although you did just give me a verbal indication that you would be open to the idea of this being more than just a one night stand. I find that…agreeable." He replied.

Xander nodded. "That's good to know. I do want to see more of you, I just don't want to hit warp speed and rush anything. How about we just play it by ear?" Xander suggested.

Spencer gave him a speculative glance. "I assume by that you mean you'd like to continue to indulge in sexual intercourse without defining specific descriptive terms or establishing the parameters in which said sexual intercourse will occur."

Xander was silent for a beat. "Spencer…that has to be the most complicated explanation of friends with benefits I've ever heard."

Spencer shrugged. "I actually thought it simplified things to emphasize the pleasure principal and reduce the role emotional expectations might play in the future development of-"

"Spencer," Xander interrupted, "So does that mean you're cool with it. Not jumping into a relationship?"

Spencer once again gave Xander a quizzical look. "Why wouldn't I be? I met you in a bar and came home with you. That's hardly the type of beginning that one should have if a serious relationship is the goal. Which isn't to say a serious relationship couldn't, over time, develop, but the characteristics of an intimate relationship include an enduring behavioral interdependence over repeated interactions, emotional attachment and need fulfillment. Having sex with you before having a proper date is hardly conducive to-"

"Spencer," Xander interrupted, "I'm not sure if I'm being agreed with or insulted right now. So you're ok with not throwing any labels on this? Are we cool?"

Spencer blinked. "I thought I was clear. I'm perfectly fine with uh, playing it by ear as you say. And we're um, cool. Why wouldn't we be?" Spencer glanced at his watch. "We should leave now. Even adjusting for traffic flow, we're starting to flirt with being late."

Xander laughed. "Spencer Reid, you are dangerous." He said, loading the breakfast dishes into the dishwasher and walking Spencer to the door.

"How so?" Spencer asked.

"If a guy isn't careful, he could fall for you before he ever knew what hit him." Xander answered.

Spencer shrugged, but couldn't help thinking that he wished that were true because maybe then he could have gotten Derek to fall for him.

* * *

><p>Derek's patience had reached its limit. Spencer was only a couple of minutes late but a couple of minutes late in Spencer Reid time was like half a day in normal people time. Just as he started to round his desk so that he could get to Garcia have her track the wayward genius, the elevator doors slid open and Spencer appeared. He was wearing a black and white striped button down and black slacks that Derek couldn't help but notice contrasted beautifully with his skin. <em>At least he's not in the same clothes as last night-maybe he didn't go home with the guy,<em> Derek thought.

That hope was quickly dashed as Spencer stepped off the elevator and started to move. Derek noticed that Spencer was half a step slower, a shade more careful with his movements. When Spencer walked by Derek's desk to give a shy, hesitant wave hello Derek took in the relaxation in his face and the satisfied glint in his eye along with the twin mouth shaped bruises on his neck, too high up to be covered by his collar, marring the pale skin and taunting Derek with their presence, and a faint pink line around his wrist. He managed some semblance of a greeting and he saw the relief in Spencer's face. When Spencer made it to his desk, slipped his messenger bag off and sat down, the barest hint of a grimace crossing his face, Derek wanted to hit something, or rather someone. Someone named Alexander.

Spencer could feel the eyes of his co-workers on him as soon as the elevator doors opened. He took a deep breath and walked into the belly of the beast, knowing it would only be a matter of time before one of his friends cornered him with questions. A hint of a smile crossed his face as he played back his evening, and how Xander had made sure their morning had been just as good as the night before.

As he passed by Derek's desk Spencer decided to bite the bullet. "Morning, Morgan."

"Reid. Cutting it close this morning huh Kid?"

Spencer flushed then smiled. "I thought I'd let Hotch win one." He returned before moving onto his own desk and settling in. He sat at his desk and began to get to work, pretending that he didn't hear Prentiss behind him trying to get his attention or notice Rossi's hovering, Garcia's IM's or JJ's wide open office door.

They all worked in comfortable, if slightly forced, normalcy for most of the morning but Spencer knew that was only because they couldn't accost him in the middle of the bull pen. Eventually he had needed coffee and braved leaving the relative safety of his desk for the break room. No sooner had he filled his mug than he turned around and was face to face with Emily, JJ, Penelope and Rossi.

He gave Dave a withering glare. "Et tu Brute?"

"I'm here under duress." Dave replied.

Spencer rolled his eyes. "You are _The_ David Rossi. Nobody makes you do anything."

Dave shook his head. "Normally I'd agree with you but have you met Garcia? I was rendered powerless by threats to delete things that I don't even know exist."

"That's right Rossi…I hold your digital life in my hands and don't you forget it." Penelope said before she turned her attention to Spencer. "Now you, spill. Who was that statuesque God of Chocolate Thunder and what did you do with him?"

"Yeah Reid, spill it. We want details, and we want them now. What does this guy do?" Prentiss demanded.

"Spence…at least tell us if you're going to see him again." JJ pleaded.

"His name is Alexander, a gentleman never tells, he's a senior field agent with NCIS, and I'm not sure." Spencer answered their questions in order just as Derek entered the room.

Everyone instantly fell silent and the room crackled with a nervous energy before Rossi cleared his throat and suddenly the foursome evaporated like early morning dew leaving Spencer and Derek alone in the break room.

"So…uh…you ah, you seemed to have made a friend last night." Spencer said referring to the young "lady" Derek had left the bar with.

Derek visibly winced, then shrugged. "The same could be said for you." He returned, a little sharper than he intended.

Spencer's brow furrowed, but he attributed the anger in Derek's tone to his confrontation with Xander. "Derek…I know that Xander was kind of-"

"A complete jackass." Derek finished flatly.

Spencer nodded earnestly. "Yes. Yes, he was and I told him so. I'm sorry about that too. I know you were just looking out for me...and I appreciate it. Just…try to remember I've grown up since I first joined the BAU…you don't ah…you don't have to slay all the dragons for me."

Derek gripped his coffee cup so hard he thought he was going to break it and faked a smile. As if he needed a reminder that the kid who had kissed him all those years ago had turned into the man he saw before him. And Spencer was apologizing? An apology was the last thing he wanted from Spencer. _He _should be apologizing. For failing to see what was right in front his face, for being too afraid to take a chance when Spencer was brave enough to offer him his heart, for wasting so many years when they could have been together.

"Spencer-"

"Guys, Hotch wants you in his office. Something about a consult." Anderson announced, sticking his head into the break room then disappearing around the corner.

"Duty calls." Spencer said blowing on his coffee and heading up to Hotch's office. Derek gave himself a mental shake then followed behind him.

"Reid, Morgan, have a seat." Hotch said as soon as the two agents made it into his office. We received a request from Maryland. They believe they may be dealing with a serial bomber. So far, its crude devices, no major damage or injuries but they want to get ahead of this one before it escalates. I'm sending you two to consult. Grab your go bags and sign out an SUV." Hotch handed over the file and the two agents left his office.

"I guess we're going on a road trip." Spencer grinned at Derek as they made their way to the elevator

"Looks like it, Pretty Boy." Derek returned.

"Are you going to let me drive this time?" Spencer asked.

"_Hell _no. You drive so slowly, Ms. Daisy would tell you to speed up." Derek replied.

"I go the speed limit!" Spencer maintained. "You race around like…Mario Andretti!"

"Nah, I keep up with the traffic flow, YOU have us getting cussed out and given the finger by sweet little old ladies." Morgan retorted.

"That was one time! And she was hardly a sweet little old lady. That harridan was clearly a secondary distempered psychopath; she reacted violently with absolutely no provocation." Spencer huffed.

"That woman was 90 years old if she was a day and you were doing 20 in a 45." Derek laughed.

"It was raining! I adjusted my speed to accommodate weather conditions." Spencer defended himself.

"Man, it was barely a drizzle and when she told you to grow some hair on your pair or get off the road I just about died." Derek said, breaking into a new round of laughter.

"Shut up." Spencer grumbled as the two agents stepped inside and the doors slid closed.


	3. Kiss Me Through The Phone

A/N Thank you guys so much for the reviews and the feedback. It's really keeping me motivated to write and totally making my day to know you guys are enjoying the story.

**Chapter Three: Kiss Me Through The Phone**

"Where are Morgan and Reid off to?" Dave asked, popping his head into Hotch's office.

"Maryland. I'm sending them on the bombing consult." Hotch answered.

Dave arched his eyebrow. "I thought you said they just needed a little handholding and there was no need to send more than one of us."

"Safety in numbers." Hotch replied, not looking up from his file.

"And you just happened to choose Morgan and Reid?" Dave pressed.

"Morgan has bomb squad experience and Reid is…Reid." Hotch replied.

Dave smiled. "Never figured you for a matchmaker Hotch."

Hotch briefly looked up. "I paired Morgan and Reid because they work well together, Dave. They play to each other's strengths and balance out one another's weaknesses. They make a perfect pair in the field."

"And, while they're on this solo excursion that you so thoughtfully engineered, if they happen to figure out they make a perfect pair out of the field?" Dave asked

"I couldn't, in my official capacity as Unit Chief endorse any such conclusions that they may come to regarding that particular scenario." Hotch answered carefully.

"And unofficially, _Aaron_." Dave pushed.

The corner of Hotch's mouth turned up ever so slightly. "I would accept a fruit or muffin basket as a token of thanks." He said magnanimously.

* * *

><p>After spending the afternoon being brought up to speed by the local LEO's, having an extremely late dinner and checking into their shared hotel room, Derek and Spencer both should have been exhausted. As it were, they wide awake, wired and arguing about what to watch on the television.<p>

"Reid…I swear to God if you don't hand over that remote it's gonna get ugly in here." Derek threatened.

"It got ugly in here as soon as you walked through the door." Spencer teased. "You picked that last program, which by the way was such a cinematic monstrosity; its screening could actually qualify as a method of torture. It's my turn and I'm watching this."

"Reid…I'm not spending two hours watching paint dry." Derek stated.

"It's a documentary about the comparative-"

"Its paint drying and I'm not watching it."

"I have the remote and therefore I have the final-HEY!"

Spencer protested as Derek suddenly grabbed the remote and changed the channel. "Ah here we go! Now see Spencer, this is quality programming right here." Derek leered at the screen as scantily clad women in cleats and football helmets filled the screen. "Lingerie Football League. Now, this is must see tv."

"_Have you gone mad?"_ Spencer asked indignantly. "I am not watching this exploitive, chauvinistic, degrading...Derek this is nothing more than the blatant objectification of whoa…she's hot." Spencer lost his train of thought as the camera panned over to a particularly attractive redhead.

"What's all that smack you were talking a minute ago about blatant objectification and what not?" Derek teased.

"Well…I may have been a bit hasty. In order to give a truly fair and balanced assessment would require extensive observation of the subject matter." Spencer replied, scooting down to the end of the bed to get closer to the television.

Derek rolled his eyes and laughed. "Whatever you say Kid."

"You're always saying I should give televised athletic competitions more of a chance." Spencer argued, never taking his eyes off the screen.

"So this is about you expanding your horizons and being true to the scientific process?" Derek mocked.

"Absolutely." Spencer deadpanned.

Derek got up and crossed over to the other side of the room and sat down by the door. Spencer gave him a puzzled look. "What are you doing?"

"Don't mind me Pretty Boy," Derek replied, "I just figured I'd better get as far away from you as possible so that when the lighting strike comes, I won't get hit."

Spencer's eyes narrowed and he hurled a pillow at Derek. "Shut up! If there is an omnipotent being passing judgment on this little exchange you would undoubtedly be punished before me." He replied smugly.

"How do you figure?" Derek said, easing away from the door, advancing on Spencer.

"Because you corrupted me. I was watching a nice wholesome documentary on the comparative study of wall paints and you thrust me headlong into this pit of debauchery." Spencer announced.

"You little- I didn't see you putting up much of a fight!" Derek pointed out.

"You led me into temptation." Spencer haughtily replied, crossing his arms.

"Deliver me from evil genius's." Derek cracked, enjoying getting to see Spencer's playful, open side. He loved the simple, happy smile on his face and the way his eyes sparkled with mirth. He loved that Spencer felt comfortable enough to let his guard down with him and he just flat out loved-

No. No. No. Derek would not, could not go there.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Reid's phone going off and his subsequent shock at the ringtone.

You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
>So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel<br>Do it again now  
>You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals<br>So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
>Gettin' horny now<p>

Derek stared at Spencer who in turn stared at his phone as if it were the UnSub.

"Reid? Since when do you know about The Bad Touch?" Derek asked slowly.

"Bad touch? Like_ come here little boy would you like some candy_? Is that what that is?" Spencer whispered, turning wide eyes on Derek. "I …that's…I didn't…who would say such a thing? It said _Discovery Channel._" Spencer was stricken. He continued to eye the phone with suspicion.

"Reid-"

"I'll never be able to watch Meerkat Manor again." Spencer said sounding wounded.

At the look on Spencer's face Derek burst into laughter. "Relax man. It's probably Garcia playing a joke." Derek strode over to the dresser and picked up Spencer's phone. "Hey baby girl you have officially freaked out our little genius," He announced gleefully into the receiver.

"Well, I don't know who Baby Girl is, but funnily enough, I _have _officially freaked out _our_ little genius. Multiple times. You wanna put him on the phone?" Xander's confident, amused voice answered Derek.

Derek froze. Xander calling Spencer's phone, after _that_ ringtone and speaking so causally about being intimate with Spencer made Derek want to reach through the phone and kick his ass. His grip tightened on the receiver. He didn't want to give Spencer the phone, but he knew he didn't have a choice.

"It's your new _friend_." Derek spat, thrusting the phone out towards Spencer.

Spencer was still in a mild state of shock over having The Discovery Channel debased in such an unexpected way. "My...who?"

Derek's jaw ached from being clenched so tightly. "Your boy from the bar, Reid." Derek snapped.

Realization dawned on Spencer's face and he smiled a small, bemused smile. "Oh, oh ok." He took the phone from Derek and spoke cautiously into the receiver,"Xander?"

Derek stalked over to his bed and flopped down on it scowling.

"Hello gorgeous. I know you're on a case but I wanted to touch base, see how you were and see if –"Xander began.

"Did you…with the…Discovery Channel?" Spencer stuttered.

Xander laughed. "Aight, now I admit it was presumptuous…but Spencer, there are rules. Your FWB gets their own ringtone. I admit though, I would have given anything to see your face."

Spencer laughed a little, letting himself relax. "It wasn't that funny. But…when did you-"

"While you were in the shower. I thought it would be cute surprise…my bad if it was-"

"No! I mean, yes I was surprised and will NEVER be able to look at Discovery Channel again without…but it was a nice surprise. So...um...did you –"

"Assign you your own ringtone in my phone? Of course. Kiss Me Through The Phone."

Spencer furrowed his brow. "I assure you its quite impossible for me to kiss you through the phone."

"That's the name of the song, Spencer. But if you're really interested…" Spencer's attention was momentarily snatched away from Xander's end of the conversation when there was a flurry of movement.

Derek shot up off the bed like a rocket. "I'm going for a walk." He snarled over his shoulder as he grabbed his jacket and his wallet and slammed out of the room.

Spencer blinked for a moment, unsure of what had just happened and then realized Xander was still talking. "I'm so sorry, what did you just say?" He asked.

"What I said was its quite possible for you to kiss me through the phone; you're just being too literal." Xander repeated.

"How would I –"

"Is Derek still there?" Xander asked.

"No, he said he was going for a walk-"

"Then grab some lotion, lie on the bed and take off your pants." Xander said.

Spencer's brow furrowed in concentration. "Is this your attempt to have a sexually explicit conversation via telephone?"

Xander was quiet for a moment then burst out laughing. "Yes Spencer, this is what's commonly referred to as phone sex."

Spencer ran a hand over the back of his neck. "If that's the case, aren't you supposed to ask me what I'm wearing or at least make an attempt at small talk?" Spencer teased.

"Spencer, what you're wearing isn't nearly as important as how I want to make you feel and Derek might be back any minute so lie down and _take off your pants." _Xander answered.

Spencer was torn. The demanding, commanding tone in Xander's voice sent shivers down Spencer's spine and the memories it evoked had him half hard, but if Derek came back…

"Are you blushing Spencer?"

"How did you…"

"You look so sexy when you blush. Go lie down baby." Xander said

"I've never done this." Spencer confessed

"Until you lie down and take off your pants, there is no this." Xander teasingly pointed out.

Spencer blushed but went to his go back and got a small bottle of hand lotion, removed his pants and settled down onto the mattress. "O...ok."

"Lying down?" Xander asked.

"Yes...and feeling quite exposed I might add." Spencer replied.

"Does it help if I tell you I just got out of the shower and all I have on is a towel?"

Spencer's eidetic memory supplied him with that particular image and his mouth went dry. "That is…yeah that helps."

"Glad to be of service." Xander chuckled.

"Xander-"

"I thought about you today." Xander cut in, in a low sensual voice.

"What ah, what did you think?" Spencer asked, a tad bit breathlessly.

"I thought about the last time I saw you and how badly I want to see you again. I thought about how much I want to hold you, kiss you…touch you."

Spencer's eyes slid closed. "I wish I could see you." He whispered.

"Wish I could see you too..and kiss you. Did I tell you how much I love your lips? They're so soft, so full. I like kissing you…my hands in your hair, my tongue in your mouth, slipping over and under yours, exploring the silky heat." Xander said.

Spencer sucked in a breath. "I like how you kiss me..." He murmured.

"That's good baby, I like pleasing you. I want to kiss right now. I would love it if you were here right now. I'd undress you nice and slow, tease and taste every bit of skin as it's revealed...would you like that Spencer?"

"Yes." Spencer breathed.

"I would run my hands all over your chest, trace your collarbone, and pinch your nipples. Kiss my way down and lick your belly button." Spencer let out a soft moan at the erotic image that words were creating and his hands began wandering on their own volition.

"Are you touching yourself baby?"

"Yes."

"Good. I want you to imagine it's me. Imagine my hands caressing your body, running down over your hips, nails lightly raking over your inner thighs, and then cupping you, just a little bit, just a little tease of contact.

"Xander…"Spencer moaned. There was silence on the other end of the line and he heard the tell tale sound of flesh on flesh.

"Damn baby, touch yourself for me. Get the lotion, get yourself ready and then touch yourself for me. I want to hear you make that sound you make when I'm working you just right. Stroke yourself for me"

Spencer closed his eyes and followed his lover's directions, getting lost in the image of what Xander was doing on the other end of the line and erotic words he was speaking into the phone.

"UNGH oh fuck…Xander"

"That's right Spencer…let go, let me hear you. Damn you don't know how hot you are. I want to hear you cum…cum for me Spencer."

Spencer stroked himself, bucking and arching, panting and gasping enjoying the waves of pleasure going through his body. "So good...oh fuck Xander this is so good." Spencer panted.

"Yeah baby, it's so fucking good. NRGH…come on Spencer, cum for me, I want to hear you scream my name baby."

"Xander…oh please just...oh fuck." Spencer moaned, rocking his hips and dangerously close to losing control. Spencer concentrated on the sound of Xander's voice, his pants, his moans and how much he wanted to be with him right then, beneath him being filled and fucked and his control snapped. "OH FUCK XANDER!" He cried, finding his release and feeling his hot, sticky seed spill out over his hand.

"FUCK!" Xander's strangled cry came off the other end of the line followed by ragged panting.

They were silent for several as both men fought to catch their breath.

"Hey Spencer?"

"Mmm hmmm?" Spencer lazily replied.

"That was amazing."

"Uh huh." Spencer's brain couldn't quite function well enough to form complex sentences.

"When you get back I'm gonna fuck you stupid." Xander teased.

"I have an IQ of 187 and you're already in your mid thirties. You don't have the time to fuck me stupid." Spencer replied.

Xander laughed. "Oh but I can try genius."

"I look forward to it."

"Get up babe; you don't want Derek walking in on you."

Spencer let out a sound somewhere between a yelp and a whine and jumped up.

"I guess that's my cue to hang up. Call me tomorrow?"

"I can't promise as we're on a case but I will make every possible effort." Spencer replied, gathering his pants and toiletries making his way into the bathroom.

"That's all I ask. That and you take a good, hot shower, get some rest and be careful out there."

"I will and ah...you too."

"Bye Spencer."

"Good bye Xander."

After hanging up Spencer undressed, wrapped a towel around him and started his shower. Once the temperature was right, he hopped in and began washing up.

* * *

><p>Derek sat at the hotel bar staring listlessly into his beer. He wanted nothing more than to go up to the room, rip the phone out of Spencer's hand, throw him on the bed and make Spencer forget about the sleazy, no good, low down, player NCIS agent that was probably getting him off over the phone right about now.<p>

"Is this seat taken?"

Derek turned in the direction of the voice and found himself face to face with an attractive redhead.

"No," He responded with a hint of a smile. "It's not taken at all."

"Good." The young woman slid into the seat. "Martini, dry as a bone please." She said to the bartender before turning her attention back to Derek. "So, who is she?"

"I'm sorry?" Derek replied.

"As gorgeous as you are the only thing that could put that look on your face is a woman. I have to say, she's a foolish girl if she left you sitting here all alone crying in your beer."

Derek read the come on for what it was and he was about to turn her down when he remembered Xander's words. _I have officially freaked out our little genius. Multiple times. _He smiled at his new companion. "Is that right?"

She leaned over and put her hand on Derek's thigh. "I'm Callie. I'm legal, I'm horny and you're hot. Interested?"

Derek wavered. Callie was willing and gorgeous but she wasn't Spencer. Then his gut twisted as he reminded himself that Spencer was otherwise occupied. "Derek. Staying here?"

"Room 415"

"Care to show me the view?"

"I'd love to."

Derek paid their tabs and then he followed her out of the bar

* * *

><p>An hour later he found himself creeping towards his and Spencer's room hoping his friend was asleep.<p>

_I'm so fucked._ He thought to himself as he slunk down the corridor. He had just left Callie's room after what could only be described as lackluster sex topped off by him calling out Spencer's name as he came.

_That's the second time. The second fucking time I couldn't enjoy myself in bed because I couldn't get my mind off of Spencer._ Derek knew that there was something other than desire and want there now. He'd wanted before and it had never affected him like this. What he was feeling towards Spencer was more than attraction, it was more than interest…he just didn't know how to put a name to what he was feeling.

As he slid his card into the slot to open the door he got the answer to his question. When he walked into their room and kicked off his shoes, the bathroom door opened and Spencer appeared.

Spencer was fresh from the shower, damp tendrils of hair curling softly around his jaw, skin freshly scrubbed and pink from the heat and steam, towel slung low around his hips. Derek took in the lean, defined biceps and lightly toned abs, the dip in his back right above the swell of his ass, his long legs, his hazel eyes, full lips that he just ached to kiss and the somewhat flustered yet wholly endearing smile Spencer gave him and he knew.

It was more than attraction. It was more than mere "feelings". Much more. It was love. He was head over heels in love with Reid. No, not with Reid. Reid was his co-worker, his team mate; Reid was the kid that had clumsily kissed him on the side of the mouth all those years ago. Derek was in love with Spencer…Spencer, the man who saved himself from Tobias Hankle and taken a bullet to save Dr. Barton. He'd fallen for Spencer, the guy who quietly confessed his deepest darkest secrets to Derek and in turn Derek trusted with his. Spencer, the guy who Derek's mother sends care packages for and his sisters call just as much as they call Derek. Spencer, the guy who took Derek to Vegas for his birthday and won so much money at the tables that they booked a Palatial suite for the weekend and were treated like high rollers. He fell for the guy who stayed up with him all night when Clooney had surgery and forced him to watch all 7 hours and 53 minutes of Life on Nat Geo. He fell for the guy who couldn't use chopsticks but could learn just about everything else under the sun. He fell for the gentlest spirit and strongest person he'd ever met. He hadn't been able to bring himself to take advantage of the boy who'd come on to him all those years ago, but he was helplessly in love with the man that boy had become. He was in love with Spencer Reid.

And he had no idea what he was going to do about it.


End file.
